


Loving You Easy

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R and Natasha date for a while before Natasha breaks up with R. Natasha, scared of her enemies finding her and using R as collateral damage, lies to R saying she never loved R. Fast forward a few years later. R is a member of Coulson’s team and is now dating Daisy, and Natasha is with the Avengers. Natasha tries to speak with R alone but Daisy always gets in front of R. Daisy knows the last thing Natasha said to R, so Daisy isn’t going to let Natasha hurt R even more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You were together for five years, and at the time, you thought you’d eventually marry her. But it didn’t happen. Things didn’t work out the way you wanted to. Somewhere along the way, she stopped loving you. Correction, she stopped pretending to love you.

Because back then, you weren’t Agent Y/L/N of SHIELD. You weren’t able to easily run five miles without breaking a sweat. You weren’t capable of wielding multiple weapons, much less have a steady aim.

No because back then you were overweight in specific areas and body conscious. So when Natasha had told you she loved you even despite you being plus size, you believed her. Yet that changed the day she ended things.

“Hi, Natasha. I made you your favorite.”

“Y/N, please sit down.”

You made room for her to join you on the couch, yet she didn’t move from her position.

“You need to pack up your things. I thought I could love you enough to get over how you look, but I guess I was lying to myself.”

“Why are you saying this, Natasha? You can’t mean that.”

Tears were already spilling from your eyes.

“You have two days to get all your things out of here. I’ll throw away everything else you leave behind.”

“Natasha, please. I can lose weight! I’ve been losing some weight. Slowly but steadily. Please!”

“Y/N, why can’t you just get it through your head that someone like me would never be able to actually love someone like you? Look at yourself! Look how ugly you are! And you actually think you could keep someone like me? Sure the sex was great, but let’s be real here. There’s a reason I’ve always been on top. I got to go. By the time I come back, I expect you to be gone.”

—————————————————

Eight years had passed after Natasha had broken your heart that day. And you had joined SHIELD after Daisy found you four years ago.

Looking at Daisy, you felt incredible and capable of taking on the world. You had thought you had loved Natasha but really, you were in love with the idea of someone loving you. You were so in love with that idea that you would have stayed with her for the rest of your life.

Now, having Daisy hold you in her arms, you realize that things truly do happen for a reason. Daisy and you have been dating for almost as long as the day she brought you to SHIELD. At first, you tried pushing her away and when she asked you why, you felt comfortable enough to tell her everything.

Daisy was in absolute disbelief that someone from the Avengers could be so cruel, much less ever stop loving you.

“Y/N, I’m not like her, and I never will be like her. I don’t care if you have extra skin here and there. I care about you, no matter what shape or size you are. Give me a chance.”

And you have been thankful for giving Daisy a chance. She has proved multiple times she loves you.

—————————————————

“Everyone, we got some celebrities gracing us with their presence.”

“Who?”

Everyone asked Coulson.

“The Avengers.”

As soon as he said that, you immediately freezed. Luckily, Daisy was right by your side and rubbed circles on your back. No one but her knew what your ex had done to you.

“Make them feel welcome. They’ll be here in an hour.”

—————————————————

“You okay, my Y/N/N?”

You can only nod.

“Y/N!”

You turn around to see Natasha. Of course, she would only grow more beautiful. Daisy quickly stepped in front of you.

“Y/N doesn’t want to talk to you, so leave. And before you even say anything, Y/N and I are dating. Have been for a while. You see you thought you could break her heart and come here and act like nothing happened. Well, you can’t! You don’t just destroy someone and expect to be friends with them again. Let me guess. You see Y/N is skinnier now! That’s because she trained with me and exercised with me, but I never forced her to lose weight!”

Natasha ignores Daisy.

“Please, Y/N. I can explain everything.”

Daisy looked ready to fight Natasha but your hand in hers had a calming effect. You kiss Daisy and squeeze her hand.

“Ms. Romanoff, unless you are to discuss something about the joint mission, then you are simply wasting your time and energy. Good day.”

————————————————-

Over the next six weeks, Natasha saw firsthand how happy you were. She couldn’t tell you the truth now. How she lied to you because there was an active bounty placed on your head unless she got you to leave.

“So did you tell Y/N?”

Clint asks Natasha.

Natasha looks at you and sees you laughing at something Daisy had said to you. Her heart clenches when she sees you kiss Daisy.

“No. Maybe in another life.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I ought to kick his ass for assigning the two of you together on this mission!”

You couldn’t help but smile at Daisy and how she was reacting to you getting paired up with your ex Natasha thanks to Coulson.

“Darling, I’ll be okay.”

“It’s just…Y/N, she destroyed you. She said such things to you. And I get that no one knows what she did to you. I’m just angry. And who knows what she’ll say to you when you two are alone together.”

“I promise that I won’t let her get to me. So she can say whatever she wants, but unless it has to do with the mission at hand, I’ll ignore her. I won’t let her hurt me again. Besides, I have the most badass girlfriend ever.”

“Damn right, Y/N. She tries anything, and I’ll kick her ass.”

“You know, I don’t have to leave for another five hours…”

You start unzipping your suit. You loved seeing Daisy react with such desire for you. How could you ever think Natasha loved you? Here Daisy looked at you as though you were a goddess.

“As your girlfriend, I’m more than happy to help you stretch out before the mission.”

—————————————————

“Y/N.”

You press a finger to your lips and Natasha nods. The two of you quickly dispose the sentries and look for the room holding the information you were tasked in retrieving.

It seems too easy. Why weren’t there more resistance? This was valuable information and there were barely any guards. By the time you got back to the quinjet, Natasha again tried to get your attention.

“Y/N. Please, I need to explain. I didn’t-“

“Ms. Romanoff, unless it has something to do with the mission, I suggest you focus on getting us back to headquarters.”

—————————————————

“Good work, Y/N.”

“Thank you, sir. There weren’t that many guards.”

“Look, Y/N.”

“What the hell is that?”

You yell out.

Jemma and Fitz explain to you that the reason there were only a few guards is because five minutes before you and Natasha went in, something vaporized most of the guards without alerting the remaining guards.

“So they just vaporized into a blue smoke? Do we need to be scanned for anything?”

“We already scanned you. We just didn’t want to worry you unless the scan revealed that you were exposed to it.”

—————————————————

“Y/N! Oh thank god, you’re okay! Like I love you and I always will, but the thought of you being literally nothing but blue dust, is crazy!”

Daisy was clearly freaking out, so you hold her until her breathing returns to its normal state.

“Y/N.”

You and Daisy turn around to see Natasha.

“Ms. Romanoff, please leave. Unless what you wish to discuss deals with a mission, I’m not interested to hear what you have to say.”

“Y/N, you have to understand…”

“No, you need to understand that my girlfriend doesn’t want to talk to you! Y/N has been polite about it, but I guess you refuse to understand! She doesn’t want you, your apologies, or whatever else you want to say or do. Just leave!”

“Y/N, I know I have no right to ask this, but please just give me five minutes. And then, you won’t ever hear from me again. If we’re assigned together, I’ll request someone else. Just please.”

You had turned around. You started to tear up. Natasha was just trying to get you to listen to her, but for what? So she can say more hurtful things? No. Why give her a chance when you have already moved on with Daisy?

“You’re eight years and five minutes too late. If you ever cared about me, you’d walk out and leave.”

Natasha wants to try again. She goes to leave but something in her snaps.

“I love you, Y/N! I said all those hurtful things because there was a bounty on your head!”

Daisy is about to tell Natasha off again when you two freeze. A bounty on your head?

—————————————————

Natasha leaves the two of you alone. She informed you that her team would be leaving next week, but you were more focused on your girlfriend.

“Daisy, talk to me. What is it?”

“I can’t believe she could be so cruel to you and just lie! Again!”

“I don’t believe her, Daisy. Okay, honey?”

Daisy was visibly crying. You move to hug her and she pulls you to her lap and hugs you.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“Daisy, I choose you. I will always choose you. I’m not ever going to leave you.”

“And I won’t ever leave you, Y/N. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
